


It’s a risk but babe, I need the thrill

by pterawaters



Series: The Borderline [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Danny Williams, Blow Jobs, Dare, Drinking, M/M, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both newly single, Steve and Danny decide to have a good wallowing session at Steve's place. Alcohol gets involved and the situation escalates from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s a risk but babe, I need the thrill

**Author's Note:**

> While this is the second part in the series, this one can be read as a standalone. There's a few references to the previous fic, "The Borderline" but they're not critical.
> 
> The title comes from Neon Trees - "Sleeping with a Friend"

Steve looks over at Danny as they're driving. "You got any plans this weekend?"

"Nah," Danny says, shaking his head. "Rachel's got both kids. So no plans."

"What about Melissa?" Steve asks. "You doing anything with her?"

Danny shrugs. "We called it quits a while ago. It's alright."

"Oh, man!" Steve cries, reaching over to squeeze Danny's shoulder, while still keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry, Danny. That sucks."

"Yeah, well." Danny looks out the window, watching Honolulu pass by. Eventually, he adds, "At least I can say I gave it my best shot."

"Hey, come over to my place," Steve insists, pulling off H1 toward downtown. "We can wallow together. You know, commiserate."

"Lynn?" Danny asks.

This time it's Steve's turn to shrug. "We had a rough go finding time to be together. She found someone else with a more compatible schedule, I guess."

Danny nods, decisively. "Yeah, okay. Let's do it. A full-on day of wallowing is in the cards. What do you think? Beer? Bad movies?"

"Shall we eat ice cream and braid our hair and call it a sleepover?" Steve asks with a grin. 

Danny smacks Steve, even though Steve's driving. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

~*~

There's been beer, and ice cream, and a pizza, and Danny should've known it was time to call it quits when the bourbon came out of the liquor cabinet, but he's pleasantly drunk, his knee knocking against Steve's as they sit side-by-side on Steve's couch, some crappy sci fi flick playing on the TV.

"What I don't get," Steve says, putting his hand on Danny's knee, and Danny can't help but notice how warm Steve's hand feels, even through the material of Danny's jeans, "is how she could just leave you, man. You're the best guy I know."

The heat in Danny's face is probably because of the alcohol. "Not the best guy for her, apparently," he replies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What does that mean?" Steve asks, turning more fully to look at Danny.

Danny feels like he's under a microscope, but that doesn't stop his mouth from running off without him. "I don't know, man. Her life and Tyler's life just fit together better. She wasn't ready to be a mom. But I got kids, see?"

"Tyler?" Steve asks. "From the video?"

"Yeah, from the video," Danny says, giving out a long sigh. "It's fine. I knew it was coming. They're actually really good together."

"Yeah, but she brings this guy into your lives, and then runs off with him?" Steve scoffs and shakes his head. "You deserve better."

"It's not…" Danny huffs, not finding the words he needs to explain the situation correctly. "They didn't _run off_ together. We made a mutual decision that things weren't working with me in the mix. It's like…" Danny sits up, knocking his knee against Steve's again and using his hands to gesticulate as he talks. "It's like threesomes are great, right? I'm a big fan. But when you've got an odd man out," he points at himself, "they're not going to last."

"You were the odd man out?" Steve asks, taking a sip of his drink. "How's that? I mean, you were the one who started dating Melissa first."

"Like I said, she didn't want to be a mom. I already have kids, so I need a partner who wants to be a parent. Tyler doesn't have that baggage."

Steve sits up straighter, a very serious look on his face as he says, "Grace and Charlie are _not_ baggage!"

Laughing, Danny pats Steve's shoulder. "Yeah, they are, man. They're baggage I happily carry around with me, but they're still baggage."

Steve sighs and looks away for a long few moments. Danny wonders if Steve's thinking about his own baggage now, so he takes another swallow of his bourbon. Might as well wallow now that they're into it. 

Eventually, Steve shakes himself, putting on a smile. "Hey, at least you got to have a little fun while you and Melissa were together. Threesomes, huh?"

Danny shrugs. His tongue runs away with him again. "I have to say, I'm a fan. Doesn't work out for me in the long run, but in the short run?" He whistles, sitting back against the couch and taking another sip of his drink.

"That good, huh?" Steve asks, leaning forward, like he's actually curious. 

"Yeah, that good," Danny replies with a smirk.

Steve frowns, eyes unfocused toward the far end of the room. "I mean, I guess I could understand taking two women to bed. That might be kind of fun."

"Eh," Danny says with a shrug. "Melissa and I tried that once. Maybe we just didn't click with the girl, but Melissa didn't like watching me with her."

"But you liked watching her with this other guy?" Steve asks, the disbelief heavy in his voice. "You can barely share food, you're gonna share your girlfriend?"

"Okay, A, a person is not like food, you can't just compare them like that," Danny explains. "And B, there's something in my lizard brain or whatever that just gets ramped the fuck up by watching another guy bone my girl."

"Like live-action porn?" Steve asks, not-so-subtly adjusting himself. 

"Exactly like that," Danny agrees. 

Steve nods for a moment, mouth open as he contemplates this idea. Then he frowns. "But you liked him too. On the video, you kissed him."

"I did a lot more than that to him later on," Danny divulges, feeling almost giddy with the freedom to just confess like this.

Realization dawns over Steve's face. "Ohhhh."

Danny smiles and takes another drink. He's feeling a little dizzy, but it's a pleasant sensation. He thinks, though, that he might be a little too drunk to figure out what's going on with Steve's face. "What? What's this expression? Are you gonna get all weird on me now? Now that you know I've fucked guys?"

"No!" Steve insists quickly. "No, Danny. No, it's just…" Steve laughs, his smile beautiful. "I've got this new mental image of you, is all."

"Of me fucking a guy," Danny points out, still a little wary of where this might be headed. 

"Yeah," Steve says, earnestly. "I just...I don't get it. Like, how could sex with another guy feel good?"

Danny can't help it. He bursts out laughing. "Seriously? It's still sex. It's not like men and women are different species."

"The parts are different!" Steve insists, sticking out his chin like he's trying to be defensive, but is too drunk to do it properly.

"The packaging is a little different, but hands are the same," Danny insists. "Mouths are the same. Hell, even assholes are the same. I'm telling you, as someone who has played both sides of the field, it's not that different."

Steve's eyes are unfocused, and he adjusts himself again. 

Danny's mouth says, "Want me to prove it to you?" before he can stop it.

"Prove what?" Steve asks, his voice a little breathless. 

Danny figures, what the hell, and goes for it. "That a blow job from a guy, namely me, feels pretty damn the same as one from a woman."

"You want to…" Steve asks, glancing down at his crotch. "No, Danny. That's crazy! You'd do that just to prove a point?"

"Not _just_ to prove a point," Danny admits with a grin, watching Steve get flustered. It's probably good that Steve has turned down his offer. Things at work could get very awkward. "But suit yourself. Gotta respect a man who knows what he does and does not want."

A glint appears in Steve's eye, and Danny realizes Steve has taken his words as a challenge. "What the hell," Steve says, throwing back the rest of his drink in one large swallow. "Show me what you've got, Danno." He slouches back against the couch, spreading his legs further apart, and this has to be the silliest and most surreal moment of Danny's life.

However, let it not be said that Danny Williams is never up for a challenge. He keeps his eyes on Steve's face, looking for any indication that Steve's just fucking with him, as he grabs a throw pillow and stands. He sets the pillow on the floor between Steve's feet and kneels on it. 

Setting his hands on Steve's outstretched knees, Danny says, "Tell me if you need me to stop."

Steve swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing and some of his bravado disappearing, but still he nods.

Danny runs his hands up Steve's legs, exerting enough pressure to soothe the slight tremble. "Keep your hands up on the back of the couch," Danny says, watching Steve's face as he reaches the bulge in Steve's shorts.

Steve hisses and starts to move his hands toward Danny, but Danny stops him with a look. Steve obediently puts his hands back up, arms spread along the back of the couch.

Danny smiles and rubs Steve's cock again. "Like taking orders, sailor?"

"No," Steve says, but his eyes are impossibly dark, and he's all but panting through his nose.

Danny loves having this effect on people. Loves getting them turned on and focused on their own bodies. He reaches for Steve's fly, popping the button at the top and easing the zipper down. 

Steve breathes sharply, but he keeps his hands where Danny put them and lifts his hips as Danny starts tugging his shorts down. Carefully, Danny guides one of Steve's bare feet out of his shorts, and then the other. He massages Steve's already-hard cock through his boxers for a moment, and then starts to grab it out through the fly.

Steve whines softly, a protest.

"What is it, babe?" Danny asks, noticing the way Steve fidgets but doesn't twist away.

"Take them off," Steve says, his voice low and rough.

Danny raises his eyebrows, though he thinks he ought to have guessed Steve was the kind of guy who preferred being naked. He grins and asks, "What's the magic word?"

Steve gives Danny a confused look for a second before scoffing through a smile. "Please?"

"There we go," Danny says, grasping the waistband of Steve's boxers and pulling them down. When Danny gets a good look at Steve's cock, he can't help but curse. "Fuck. You're so beautiful."

"Really?" Steve asks with a laugh as Danny guides the boxers off his feet. 

Looking up at the straight, lean line of Steve's cock, and the sliver of Steve's stomach that it's lying on, Danny nods. "Oh yeah." He reaches forward and takes Steve's cock in his hand, giving it a few gentle pumps. 

Steve's legs twitch and he holds his breath, like he's trying not to make a sound. 

Danny silently wishes him good luck with that and leans forward to lick up Steve's cock. He tastes good, clean and salty, with only a little bit of musk, and Danny's mouth quickly starts watering for more. He licks again, then fits his mouth around the head of Steve's cock, using his hand around the base to angle it back toward his throat. He bobs down once and then licks his lips, easing the way for another short bob.

"Shit," Steve hisses, his head thrown back against the couch, his eyes shut tight. "Fuck!"

Danny licks his lips again before sucking as he lowers his mouth onto Steve, pumping the base with his hand. Steve's hips buck upward, so Danny pulls back, his hand still wrapped around the base of Steve's cock. He squeezes lightly and says, "Hold still."

Steve holds his breath as he opens his eyes and looks at Danny. This hard look of defiance flashes over Steve's face, and Danny holds firm, even though he's sure Steve's about to call this off. But then Steve lets out the breath he's been holding and nods. "Yeah, okay, Danny."

Danny smirks. "Good boy," he says, right before licking the head of Steve's cock. He keeps his eyes on Steve's face and watches his eyes go unfocused right before they slide shut. 

Danny's not quite able to work Steve's cock all the way back into his throat, but he's only ever accomplished it once in his whole life, with a partner who was definitely smaller than Steve. Still, Danny coordinates his hand and his mouth, bringing Steve to the edge quickly, but not roughly. Steve's legs twitch, but he holds himself still, just like Danny told him to do.

Timing his pause just right, Danny pulls his mouth from Steve's cock and holds still until Steve looks at him. "Don't…" Steve says breathlessly, his brows furrowed. "Come on!"

"Oh, you want to come?" Danny asks, grinning devilishly as he gives Steve's cock a small lick.

Steve groans, nodding vehemently. "Y-yes, Danny! Stop fucking around!"

Oh, the things Danny wants to do to Steve's body…

If he makes this good, maybe Steve will let him do some of those things in the future. With that happy thought in mind, Danny says, "Okay. You should come now."

He redoubles his efforts on Steve's cock, sucking hard, and in a matter of seconds, salty come floods Danny's mouth. Steve groans, doubling over on himself and gripping Danny's shoulders with his hands. "Fuck, fuck!"

Danny sucks a few more times, as Steve stops coming, and eventually pushes Danny away.

Danny sits back on his heels, very aware of how hard he is in his jeans. "So?" he asks, watching Steve collapse back into the sofa. "What's the verdict?"

Steve smiles this slow, satisfied smile, and holy hell could Danny get used to that sight. Eyes still closed, Steve holds up a finger and says, "That was _very_ different from any other blowjob I've ever had."

Danny's not sure whether to feel flattered or insulted. He gets to his feet, intent on asking Steve what he meant, but that's when Steve starts to snore.

Danny laughs. He can't help it. Of course Steve is the kind of guy to just pass out after sex. The alcohol probably doesn't help either. With a sigh, and his hard on flagging beyond the point where Danny feels the need to take care of it himself, Danny throws a blanket over Steve's bare crotch and legs. He heads upstairs, stripping down to his underwear and commandeering Steve's bed. If he's not going to get reciprocation out of this whole situation, at least he's going to get a good night's sleep.


End file.
